1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grabber machine, and particularly to a recreational grabber machine that enables two or three players to operate concurrently using separate sets of mechanical arms and rockers.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a grabber machine is stocked with many different toys, such as teddy bears, Mickey mouse, chimpanzees or orangutans, displayed inside a transparent cabinet, and the player then maneuvers a rocker to align the mechanical arm over a selected article, which is a toy, and then presses on the select button to lower the gripping tong and grab the article from among others sitting in the transparent cabinet. Once the article is picked up successfully, it is dragged to one corner of the transparent cabinet, while one finger is continuously held on the select button all this time, until the selected article is directly over the drop-out opening. Then the select button is released to allow the article to fall through the aperture to the bottom of the machine, where the player can reach in through a pick-up bay to retrieve the article as the prize for winning a game.
Since the conventional grabber machine, with one set of rocker and mechanical arm, only allows one person to play alone, so it has become a boredom playing the game and lacks the challenges from the peers. However, if the grabber machine allows two or three players to play concurrently, the game could be far more exciting. The redesigning of the grabber machine requires more sophisticated control logic and high precision positioning, so that additional functions can be introduced to recreate the player's passion in the game once again.